Father Avery
Backstory Avery Taliegh was born to poor parents near the Black Forest in the year 590AD in what would eventually be known as Germany. He was taken as an infant and switched with a Changeling child, he lived most of the rest of his living days with Fae as a pet of sorts. He was kept safe and unharmed, lest harm come to his Changeling twin, but every day he would be reminded that he was unwanted by his birth parents. That they had sold him to the Fae for more plentiful herds. Avery was let to escape his cushy prison deep within the Black Forest once the Fae were done terrorizing his birth family. He escaped to the first big village that would take him in, where he was taken into the Catholic church by a local Priest. The Priest was one not in favor of the Bishop of the area, the Priest lived humbly and was happy being poor on earth and rich in Heaven. The Bishop favored money and a lavish life. When he was being trained to take over for the now aging Priest he was a young man of 17, he learned of the horrors that his Beloved Church had done. He hated the corrupt men who chose to slaughter and commit atrocities tucked away with silver spoons in their mouths, while he and his mentor tried to help the people they were trying to kill. The day before Avery was to take his vows tragedy struck. Raiding bandits descended on the town, burning it and it’s inhabitants to the ground, stealing women and children and anything they found of interest. The bandits had been sent by the Bishop to exterminate the Priest and acolyte, to make it seem like an accident so he could not be removed from his Seat. When Avery awoke he was standing in a field of poppies, he had never seen so many in all his life, only in pictures. He walked seemingly for hours until he came upon a little hut, an old woman was sweeping the front stoop, she slipped and fell with a cry. Avery ran to help her, kneeling and gently carrying her inside for her to rest. He spent the rest of the evening doing her chores and making her meals. Upon sitting down to eat a simple meal of porridge and small bits of meat she said “Thank you Father, I do not know what would have become of those poor people if you had not been there.” He looked down and saw that he was wearing a Priest’s cross a simple wooden one, yet it was Upside down. “Dear Lady I do not know wha-” “Avery Taliegh you have been chosen. Chosen to lead those who seek to corrupt and kill their flock to their eternal reward.” He died in 607 AD. Reaper Information Avery guides the souls of clergy, some to a peaceful afterlife and many others to damnation they had chosen for themselves. He serves under the Abrahamic Pantheon. After his death and rebirth as a Reaper, he returned to his Fae parents and learned all he could in the art of glamoring and transformation. His appearance had turned almost monstrous after his death and he wished not to scare the living if they saw him. He had been deemed a local legend of a monster to those who saw his pale form in the moonlight. He stood at Seven feet 5 inches, with long white hair that trailed to just past his hips. He was so pale he seemed to be translucent, with eyes like bits of sea glass. His teeth had lengthened and sharpened. Personal Piccadilos Like some reapers he chose to eat very seldomly, his diet when he chose to eat consisted of corrupt human flesh. He enjoys learning, rainy days and playing poker, though he does not gamble. Unlike many Catholic Priests he does not drink. He wears a plain black cassock with his hair tucked behind his shoulders. He wears a wooden St. Peter’s cross around his neck at all times. ''' '''Felicia He has a companion Felicia, a pink opalescent snake similar to a ball python. It is unknown to Father Avery but she was a human that was cursed to be a snake. She does not have any memories of her human life. She found him while he was on a call for a charge, she chose to stay with him because of his kind nature contrary to his appearance.